Nozomi no Mise Loja dos Desejos
by MandyLenda
Summary: ... Seu maior desejo pode ser realizado, isso se você aceitar pagar um preço em troca... Nem sempre tudo é como queremos. Uma vez disse uma raposa vermelha com cauda azul acompanhada pela borboleta da Morte.
1. Chuva Amor

**Fim de tarde, próximo à estação de trem.**

- Ichiro eu te amo! Por favor, seja meu namorado! – Azura consegue finalmente admitir seus sentimentos para Ichiro, mas – _"-Por favor, Deus, que ele aceite!"._

- Azura-chan... – O garoto de cabelos negros olha para a garota e com a voz calma responde – Sinto muito, mas... Eu já tenho alguém que eu goste... Desculpe-me...

Azura levanta e percebe que o garoto que ela possui sentimentos a mais de dois anos entra no trem sem lhe dar uma única chance. E com uma lagrima no rosto ela continua...

– Se você não me ama, então, vou fazê-lo me amar...

***

Já era tarde e garoava quando Azura Kinomoto passava por aquele caminho; As lojas fechadas e ninguém na rua, só a triste garota que se lembrava do que suas colegas de classe sempre a chamavam:

"_-Qual é o problema coração solitário? Tem medo de se confessar para o Ichiro? Sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de meninas feias como você! Hahaha [...]"_

- Droga! DROGA! Se eu não tivesse ouvido elas! – Azura se joga contra a parede de pedra e senta no chão encostando a cabeça contra os joelhos se perdendo em seus pensamentos

"_- Ichiro eu de desejo tanto! Porque você não pode me amar?!"_

Azura levanta a cabeça e percebe que em sua frente à uma casa com vidros e portas escuras, que antes nunca vira antes.

- Mas de onde saiu essa loja? Ela não estava aqui? – Azura lê a placa do lado da porta escura

"_-Nozomi no Mise: Aonde você encontra tudo que necessita... Seus maiores desejos estão aqui." _

– Uma loja?

_CAAAABRUMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –_ A chuva que antes era apenas garoa agora se encontrava uma terrível tempestade. Azura sem ver pra onde ir, já que sua casa era longe, decide entrar na loja pra se abrigar.

Dentro da loja, Azura fica espantada com tamanhas vendas – Um lampião antigo, Um porta-jóias, alguns agasalhos – mas nada que se possa esperar que ira dar realmente lucro. Azura se aproxima do balcão para ver se alguém podia emprestar um telefone para visar aos pais que chegaria tarde. Mas antes de chamar...

- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – Um jovem vestido com uma única túnica negra de cabelos vermelhos aparece ao seu lado.

- Ah... A sim, poderia emprestar o seu telefone... é que fiquei presa por causa da chuva...

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos entra num corredor que se encontrava atrás do balcão e logo volta trazendo um telefone – também antigo – nas mãos.

Ele coloca sobre o balcão e fala:

- Se precisar mais de alguma coisa me avise. É por isso que estou aqui – A ultimas palavras dele foram extensas e sombrias, o que fez a Azura olhar diretamente em seus olhos e reparar que o próprio, assim como seus cabelos, eram vermelhos também.

- A não obrigada... Era só isso.

Azura faz o telefonema e percebe que ninguém se encontra em casa

"_-Ainda devem estar no trabalho...". _Ela desliga o telefone e agradece o jovem que continua a olhando atentamente de cima para baixo. Reparando no movimento que os olhos dele faziam, Azura agradece novamente e segue para a porta.

- Você tem certeza que não necessita de mais nada, _senhorita_ Kinomoto.

- Mas como você? Eu não me lembro de der lhe dito o meu nome? – Azura responde pasma e percebe que o jovem ruivo vem se aproximando cada vez mais – Espere. O que você quer? Não!

Azura envolve o rosto com os braços pensando que ele faria algo, mas...

- Toma pegue – Ela olha para o jovem e vê que ele lhe estendia a mão, segurando uma bala cor-de-rosa – Está bala pode realizar qualquer desejo seu...

Azura pega a bala e não compreende a palavras dele, então ela responde:

- Como assim qualquer desejo? Isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- É uma troca...

- _"Ahãm?" – _Azura pensa _- _Uma troca? Mais do que?

O jovem de olhos vermelhos completa:

- Em troca de você me dar seu _seishin_, eu realizarei qualquer desejo seu...

- Meu _Seishin_?

- Isso mesmo, mas só quando você morrer... Até lá, poderá ser livre como bem entender...

Azura ouvindo aquelas palavras solta a bala e corre em direção da porta, mas...

- Você não deseja o Ichiro? Eu posso lhe dar ele...

Azura fica imóvel com aquelas palavras e se volta para trás.

-Você pode mesmo fazer com que o Ichiro seja meu?

- Sim eu posso – O jovem ruivo estende novamente a mão em que a bala se encotra e continua – Isso se você aceitar minha oferta...

Por um momento, as lembranças dela com Ichiro passaram por diante de seus olhos – a da primeira vez que se encontraram, como ele era bem educado, etc... – inclusive a ultima:

"_-Sinto muito, mas... Eu já tenho alguém que eu goste... Desculpe-me..."_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Azura pega a bala, tira o papel rosa que a cobria e a engole...

- Muito bem... – O jovem desloca um sorriso estranho no rosto e contempla sua frase – Seu desejo será realizado...

***

- O QUE?! – Azura desperta deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto branco – Mas aquilo foi... Apenas um sonho?...

Azura olha pra o despertador na cabeceira da cama: 7:00 horas! Ela levanta da cama correndo e vai se trocar sem perceber que junto ao seu travesseiro, estava o próprio papel de bala...

Descendo a escada desesperada –quase até tropeçando no ultimo degrau – Azura calça rapidamente os seus calçados.

– Já vou mãe! _Ittekimasu! _– Grita a garota de cabelos castanhos saindo pela porta e elevando o passo, mas... – AI!

Azura acaba batendo em alguma coisa.

- Você está bem minha filha? – A mãe de Azura vai ver o que aconteceu e se depara com a filha caída no colo de um jovem de cabelos negros.

- Ichiro–senpai! A garota sem saber o porquê dele estar ali se assusta ao ver o garoto que nunca mais pensou que viria. Mas ele estava ali, caído no chão junto dela...

- Domo! Azura-chan... – Ichiro responde com um sorriso no rosto fazendo com que o coração de Azura acelera-se cada vez mais...

- Por que você está aqui senpai? – Azura sai de cima do rapaz e o ajuda levantar, ainda constrangida pelo ocorrido.

- Eu vim buscar você para que fossemos juntos para o colégio – A garota fica ainda mais vermelha, e a mãe dela também com o que ele estava para completar – Por que Azura-chan... _é minha namorada. _

Azura sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, sua mãe estava logo ali e tinha alguns vizinhos bisbilhoteiros olhando, e ele se confessará bem ali! Logo agora!

"_-Espera?..."_ Azura começa a interferir suas emoções com seus pensamentos _"-Mas... Ichiro disse ontem pra mim que gostava de outra pessoa... O que está acontecendo? Será... Hãm?"_

Seus pensamentos pararam logo quando lembrou daqueles olhos vermelhos cor de sangue do jovem que a atendera mais tarde naquela loja _"-Será que isso tem haver com aquela bala que aquele cara me deu?"._

- Azura. – A garota levanta a cabeça e olha pra Ichiro que a chama agora sem a pronunciar "chan" – Vamos, estamos atrasados...

- Está bem,_ Ittekimasu mãe –_ Azura vira-se para sua mãe e segue caminho junto com Ichiro.

Enquanto isso do lado de sua casa, no alto de um poste, a sombra de uma raposa de olhos vermelhos olha atentamente para Azura e logo desaparece.

Chagando na escola, todos os alunos encaram Azura que está de mãos dadas com Ichiro, os dois se despedem e Azura entra na sua classe. Sentando na cadeira e colocando seu caderno sobre a mesa, Azura olha para fora imaginando se tudo aquilo era real, e não apenas um sonho, mas...

- Kinomoto, é verdade que você está namorando o Ichiro? – Azura olha para sua frente onde se encontra Shizuka Kido junto com mais duas colegas.

- Sim... É verdade...- A garota abaixa a cabeça querendo esconder o rosto vermelho, mas Shizuka a puxa pelos cabelos para que a garota olha diretamente em seus olhos – Solta! Está machucando!

- É pra machucar mesmo – disse a garota puxando com mais força ainda – Você sabia que eu e o Ichiro estávamos começando a ficar juntos? Por que você pensava que ele trocaria alguém como eu por uma garota feia como você!

- Pare com isso! – Disse Ichiro que se encontrava em pé próximo a porta, olhando atentamente aquela situação – Shizuka, Azura é minha namorada, solte ela.

- Mas como?! – Shizuka solta com força os cabelos de Azura e se joga nos braços de Ichiro – Mas como pode ser? Você disse pra mim ontem de manhã que queria que eu fosse sua namorada? Por que está fazendo isso agora?!

Ichiro olha com para Shizuka como se ela não estivesse ali, como se seu olhar estivesse perdido e se dirige para Azura

– Você está bem?

- Sim - A garota balança a cabeça fazendo sinal e volta a olhar para Shizuka que está em pé, com lagrimas rolando em seu rosto...

- Eu ODEIO VOCÊ! – Shizuka grita e sai correndo da sala, deixando todos que assistiam aquela cena com pena dela e até mesmo Azura, que abaixa a cabeça de tristeza.

Mais tarde, enquanto voltavam para casa de mãos dadas, Azura lembra do rosto de Shizuka enquanto gritava que a odiava.

"_-Será que ela me odeia mesmo?"._

Ichiro acompanhava o rosto da garota que mostrava tristeza e dor. Quando chegaram na porta da casa de Azura, Ichiro a segurou no queixo e fez como se fosse beijá-la, mas...

- Me desculpe Ichiro, mas não estou pronta para isso. – Azura se despede e entra em sua casa.

Azura sobe correndo as escadas e olha pela janela para ver se Ichiro ainda se encontrava lá, mas não viu nada. Agora sentada em sua cama, ela continuava com os pensamentos sobre Shizuka Kido e sobre tudo que também acontecerá naquela manhã. Ela deita e apóia a cabeça no travesseiro, pisca duas vezes e então...

- Hãm? – Azura reconhece o papel de bala rosa próximo dela. Assustada, ela se levanta rapidamente e pega o papel na mão – Então isso é mesmo real? Hãm?

Azura houve um barulho na janela e não vê nada, e pensa nas palavras que fizeram sentir calafrios

"_- Em troca de você me dar seu seishin, eu realizarei qualquer desejo seu..."._

Azura volta-se para a cama olhando para o papel, sem ver que lá fora, voava um borboleta negra soltando um leve pó azul...

_***_

**Residência Kido.**

Na casa dos Kidos, Shizuka está jogada em sua cama apoiada com a cabeça no travesseiro, com uma foto dela com Ichiro sobre a cama.

- Desgraçada! Azura Desgraçada! – Shizuka repete varias e varias vezes, mas logo para quando ouve um barulho vindo de sua janela. – Quem está ai?!

Shizuka olha para a janela que está entre aberta e se levanta da cama para fechá-la.

- Então você odeia mesmo a Azura...

-Hãm? – Shizuka volta-se para trás e vê Ichiro – Ichiro! Você voltou pra mim?!

Shizuka se atira nos braços Ichiro que não demonstra nenhuma reação. Vendo que foi inútil aquela reação, ela levanta a cabeça cuidadosamente e se inclina para beijá-lo, mas é surpreendida quando ele a segura pelo pescoço.

**- **Ichiro! O que você está fazendo?! – A garota fala enquanto tenta soltar a mão do rapaz em seu pescoço.

- Você fez a Azura ficar triste... Por isso deve morrer.

- O QUÊ! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - O grito por mais alto que fosse, não poderia ser ouvido por causa do trovão que mostrava o inicio de uma tempestade.

***

**No dia seguinte.**

Azura saiu cedo de sua casa porque não queria esperar Ichiro. Se aquilo tudo estava acontecendo mesmo por causa daquela _"troca,_ ela preferiria perder o seu desejo a ser odiada por Shizuka.

Chegando na escola e vê um carro de policia e algumas colegas de sua classe chorando, Azura se aproxima de uma e pergunta o que estava acontecendo.

- A Shizuka... – A garota estava até sem fala por tanto chorar – A Shizuka-chan... Ela foi assassinada ontem a noite!

- Ontem à noite? Assassinada? – Azura olha espantada para a garota – Mas sabem quem foi, não é?

- Não... Mas acham que foi um dos alunos.

- Um dos alunos? Quer dizer, alguém da nossa escola?

- Senhorita Kinomoto? – Um professor se aproxima de Azura – Poderia me acompanhar?

Na sala dos professores, Azura está de cabeça baixa em pé diante do professor.

- Kinomoto, segundo alguns alunos, viram você discutindo com Shizuka Kido ontem, isso é verdade?

Azura olha assusta para o professor e responde a pergunta:

- Sim...

- E porque discutiram?

- É por que... Ela me viu junto com – Azura engasga um pouco antes de continuar – com o Ichiro.

- Então vocês brigaram por causa dele... E você a fez chorar. Sabe me dizer pra onde ela foi depois da briga?

- Não senhor... Depois da escola eu fui direto para casa...

- Hum... sei... E quanto a esse tal de Ichiro, ele foi para casa também?

- Sim, eu acho que sim – Azura responde com um olhar inquieto, era como se ela sentisse que Ichiro podia estar por de trás daquilo tudo.

- Está bem então Kinomoto, está dispensada.

Azura sai da sala ainda de cabeça baixa, mas repara que alguns alunos cochivam perto dela.

– Então é verdade mesmo? Acham que pode der sido ela que matou a Shizuka?

- Mas que desgraçada! Se foi, que ela morra na cadeia... A Shizuka era tão boa!

Não suportando ouvir, Azura foge para a sua casa aonde era seu refúgio, nos braços de sua mãe. Chegando lá, antes mesmo de entrar e ouve uma conversa de sua mão pelo telefone.

- Não a Azura! Ela não pode ter feito isso! Ela sabe que se tivesse feito eu a odiaria!

Azura desesperada, sai correndo dali.

Até sua mãe, talvez, duvidará dela! Para onde poderia ir? Porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo?!

- Azura!

-Ichiro?! - Azura vira-se com medo de saber quem é, mas sabia que deveria enfrentá-lo – Você soube a Shizuka ela foi...

-É eu sei... – Azura olha mais atentamente para Ichiro e repara que em sua camisa branca encontra-se manchas de sangue – Pois fui eu que a matei...

- O que? - Azura começa a se afastar a cada vez que vê que ele se aproxima, mas percebe-se que não pode mais alem já que havia um muro atrás dela – Porque você fez isso?

- Porque ela fez Azura ficar triste, assim como o professor e aquelas meninas...

- Não me diga que você... – Azura pergunta com medo, mas tinha que saber a verdade – Não me diga que você matou eles?!

– Nunca mais ninguém vai fazer Azura ficar triste, eu te prometo - Ichiro sorri para Azura assim como sempre sorria e a segura entre os braços.

- NÃO! – Azura empurra Ichiro e corre, mas ele por ser mais velho, a alcança e a puxa pelos cabelos – Me solta!

- Depois de tudo que fiz por você! Eu vou ser morto se a policia me pegar, sabia? Eu pensava que você me amava!

- Por favor, não _ICHIRO! EU NÃO TE AMO!_ Me solta! – Azura arranha o rosto dele com as unhas o fazendo soltar. Ela, por sua vez, se afasta um pouco e fica de frente à frente com o garoto.

- Então, é assim... – Ichiro levanta um sorriso, o sangue que sai da ferida feita por Azura, escorre por seu rosto – Se você não me ama mais, ENTÃO NINGUÉM MAIS VAI AMAR!

Ichiro retira sua faca do bolso e pula sobre Azura, mas quando ia acertá-la. Um raio caiu em cima deles acertando a cabeça de Ichiro em cheio.

Azura que cobria com os braços o rosto, os retira e vê Ichiro caído morto ao seu lado.

- Então gostou da troca? – O Jovem ruivo está a sua frente em pé olhando eles com os olhos vermelhos banhados de sangue.

- _Você?!_ – Azura que estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar se levanta e fala revoltada com o ruivo – _PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!_

- Por que ele estava indo te matar – O jovem responde.

- Não! Por que fez tudo isso comigo? Por que você fez Ichiro se apaixonar por mim e matar a Shizuka? Por que?

- Eu fiz o que você desejou. Eu realizo os desejos dos meus clientes e se eu me lembro bem, foi está bala que você engoliu estou certo? – Azura olha para ele que como um passe de mágica faz aparecer mais uma bala rosa em sua mão – Você desejou o Ichiro de qualquer jeito, sendo ele o de sempre ou louco, não estou certo?

- Está errado! Eu disse que queria o Ichiro e não que ele matasse alguém.

- Mas você disse: _eu o quero de qualquer jeito_! A bala realiza o desejo da pessoa que a ingere no modo em que ela mentaliza o pedido. Se eu desejar que quero um elefante rosa, eu irei ter um elefante rosa, só que poder vir um bem grande ou um pequeno... E você não disse que queria o Ichiro bonzinho ou mal...

Azura coloca as mãos sobre o rosto, pois sabe que foi enganada por ela mesma. Ela foi a causadora de tudo aquilo! Aquilo tinha que ser revertido.

- Eu quero poder fazer outro desejo!

- Não pode... – O jovem ruivo guarda a bala no bolso e vira de costa para Azura – O seu _seishin _já me pertence e eu já fiz de mais em vir salvá-la.

- Isso não importa! Eu não ligo de morrer agora e entregar a minha alma! Eu só quero que todos voltem a viver – Azura abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar e continua – Eu só quero isso...

O Jovem ruivo vê que a garota desejava de coração e voltasse para a parede ao lados deles e fala.

- Haruka você acha que posso conceder mais um desejo pra essa humana?

Azura levanta a cabeça e não consegue entender

"_-Mais pra quem ele estava perguntando?" _Azura se perguntava.

- Ah, sei? Então está certo... – o ruivo olha atentamente para Azura e continua – Kinomoto meus parabéns! É o primeiro ser humano que eu conheço que consegue fazer com que Haruka aceite mais uma troca.

- É serio? Eu poso mesmo?

- Sim, mas... – O ruivo para de sorrir e olha serio para Azura – Terá que acompanhar Haruka agora...

Nesse instante a parede ao lado deles parecia se mover, e dela saiu uma bela mulher de cabelos negros com olhos azuis feito o céu. Azura olha espantada para a bela mulher que era branca como a neve que esticara a mão para ela fazendo sinal para se aproximar.

- Está é Haruka, ela irá levá-la para o outro lado.

- Outro lado? – Azura pergunta assustada.

- Sim... E em troca Shiruka e os outros iram voltar à vida...

Azura segura na mão da mulher e as duas seguem para dentro da parede e desaparecem...

***

**Dois meses depois.**

Shizuka se recupera no hospital, agora ela é chamada como a "garota-milagre", porque na noite em que ia ser cremada, ela despertou como se estivesse apenas dormindo.

Já Ichiro, foi achado morto no chão... A policia colocou-o como suicida.

Ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar Azura Kinomoto, alguns dizem que ela fugiu de casa com um namorado, outros que ela foi cúmplice em tentar matar Shizuka, mas ninguém sabe a verdade...

Apenas uma raposa de cauda azul acompanhada pela borboleta da morte.

_*******Fim do capítulo 1: Amor / Ódio**********_

**_Nota da autora:_**

Bom esse é o fim do 1° capítulo de **Nozomi no Mise - Loja dos desejos.**

Só quria agradecer que esperou por esse capítulo, fiquei muito feliz por ter chamado a atenção ^^. Essa é a primeira história que escrevo que é de terror.

Espero que tenham gostado XD~~

E se ela der certo, pode deixar que eu posta mais capitulos!

*****A palavra _quer dizer Seishin, significa__ alma. _

Bom era só isso ( que eu acho) que tinha dúvidas, se tiver mais alguma me mandem um comentário! E se não tiverem, mande assim mesmo XDD~~

Sayonara e Arigato


	2. Ódio Família

**Escola Secundária Yoshimoto Koogyoo.**

**Terraço.**

- Sempre é assim... As pessoas nunca me ouvem – uma lagrima rola sobre o rosto rosado da garota de cabelos escuros – Mas sim, sempre ela...

Então a garota se atira do alto do prédio, para ela tudo aquilo não valeu a pena... Apenas o desejo de voltar o tempo permaneceu em seus pensamentos... Voltar até aquele dia em que tudo aconteceu, aonde, para ela, sua vida não valia mais nada...

O corpo sem direção da garota caia como se não tivesse mais vida nele, indo direto para chão. A garota abre os olhos e se dá conta que enquanto caia, uma borboleta vermelha e preta, acompanhava sua queda, e num simples esforço a garota toca na borboleta, que faz o tempo congelar antes de seu encontro com o chão, desaparecendo como mágica, deixando uma poeira azul em seu lugar...

***

- Onde eu estou...? – A garota que a pouco estava prestes a cometer um crime, encontra-se deitada em um chão de madeira velha, parecendo ser uma casa abandonada, com algumas estandes – Mas como...?

- A então você acordou? – A garota assustada, ainda deitada, inclina a cabeça para trás e vê, de cabeça para baixo, uma garota ruiva apoiado sobre um balcão estava sorrindo para ela. A garota se aproxima e se agacha ao seu lado – Se a Haruka não tivesse chegado a tempo... Você estaria morta.

- Mas?! – A Garota vira-se para a ruiva e fica sentada diante dela – _QUEM É VOCÊ?! ONDE EU ESTOU?! COMO CHEGUEI AQUI?! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!_

- Você faz pergunta demais para alguém que quase morreu... – a garota ruiva se levanta e vai até o balcão. Ela vira seu rosto de volta para a outra -... Shinda Minori.

- Mas como você?

- Eu sei de tudo... Como sei que você precisa de algo... – A ruiva pega uma bala de cima do balcão e joga para Shinda – Toma pegue isso... Essa bala é o que você deseja, faça o seu pedido e em seguida a engula.

- Espera ai! O que é isso, como vou saber o que tem nessa bala? E porque eu deveria confiar em você? Mas... – Shinda se assusta quando percebe que os seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos vermelhos da ruiva, ela sentiu um calafrio subir por suas costas e ao mesmo tempo um terrível pressentimento.

-Acredite em mim, isso não ira matá-la, a não ser que esse seja o seu desejo - A garota ruiva passa pelo balcão e entra em uma porta escura que se encontra atrás dele – Ah... Devo avisá-la... A partir do momento em que você engolir a bala, o seu _seishin _vai pertencer a mim.

A garota entra no corredor escuro e desaparece nas sombras.

- Espera... O que?! – Shinda se levanta para correr atrás da garota, mas repara que não a mais chão, apenas a escuridão. Ela caí nas trevas desaparecendo...

***

Shinda recobra a consciência e percebe que está no meio da quadra de sua escola. A garota senta e olha para o alto do prédio, lembrando que a pouco estava se jogando dele.

"_-Será que isso foi um milagre? Hãm...?"_ A garota percebe que em sua mão direita estava uma bala azul com listras brancas, ela então se lembra do ocorrido e daquela garota de olhos vermelhos cor de sangue _"- Meu desejo...?"_ Shinda se levanta e segue caminho sem notar que em cima do prédio duas figuras acompanham seu movimento.

- Por que não mostrará sua real forma _Mestre_, porque escolheste logo dessa garota a forma de uma humana...? – Uma jovem de cabelos negros e longos olha para o rapaz ruivo ao seu lado.

- Você sabe muito bem Haruka que a minha verdadeira forma não pode ser vista pelos humanos – O Rapaz ruivo se afasta da beirada do terraço e vai em direção a um ramo de escadas – E aquela garota, precisava de uma forma feminina para ajudá-la... Já que essa forma já foi usada aos desejos de outros...

- Mestre... – A garota olha com uma olhar triste para o rapaz que se encontra de costas para ela.

- Vamos Haruka, já é tarde.

Os dois seguem em direção as escadas, mas ao invés de descê-la, passam por ela direto e entram por uma porta de madeira com detalhes de marmore, que aparece do meio do nada, e antes de entrarem assumem uma forma de borboleta e de raposa. A porta se fecha e desaparece deixando apenas um pequeno rastro de pó azul cintilante...

***

Chegando em sua casa, Shinda percebe que as luzes já estavam apagadas. "-É sempre assim, eles nunca me esperam...", Shinda abre devagar a porta, tranca-a e retira se sapatos, calça seu chinelos, e quando subia o primeiro degrau da escada...

- Isso é hora de chegar Shinda? – Shinda olha para a sala que antes escura estava agora clara graças ao abajur que sua mão ligara – Como você tem coragem de chegar a está hora da noite?

- O ônibus atrasou... – Shinda continua a subir as escadas.

- Isso é apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada. – Shinda olha para o lado de sua mãe e vê uma garota idêntica a ela, só que com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos. – Sabe muito bem que não pode mentir pra mamãe, irmãzinha querida.

- Isso não é da sua conta! - Shinda sente seu rosto queimar de raiva, fora por ela que chegou atrasada – Você é muito chata! Cuide de sua vida!

- Shinda não fale assim com sua irmã! – A mãe delas se levanta da poltrona que estava sentada e abraça a garota de cabelos curtos e olha com raiva para Shinda – Sabe muito bem que Aya só quer o seu bem! Você deveria ter vergonha de sim mesma!

Aya olha com os olhos demonstrando maldade para a irmã, que enche os olhos de lagrimas.

- Se eu deveria ter vergonha de alguma coisa, eu deveria ter de você! – Shinda sobe correndo as escadas e se tranca no quarto.

Ainda com a respiração fraca devido ao seu berro com a mãe, Shinda corre para o espelho de seu guarda-roupa e olha fixamente para o seu reflexo _"-Porque?! Porque meu Deus não me permitiu morrer! Eu não agüenta saber que ela é igual a mim!"._

Nesse instante a bala – que ela guardara no bolso – cai no chão chamando a atenção de Shinda. A Garota pega a bala e lembra das palavras que aquela garota ruiva havia dito:

"_-Essa bala é o que você deseja, faça o seu pedido e em seguida a engula"._

Shinda volta a se olhar no espelho e a lembrar que tudo que ela fazia estava errado e sua irmã sempre certa. O ódio e a inveja tomaram posse dela fazendo-a dizer em voz alta:

- Eu desejo que minha irmã nunca tenha nascido...- Shinda tira o papel e engole a bala. Ela volta o olhar para o espelho e este se quebra fazendo com que pedaços voassem em sua direção. Shinda caí e desmaia.

- Muito bem... – A garota de cabelos vermelhos aparece nos pedaços de vidros quebrados em volta de Shinda e continua – Seu desejo será realizado...

***

- Mas como...? – Shinda desperta em seu quarto, deitada na cama, mas não está vestindo o uniforme e sim uma camisola florida – Esse não é o meu quarto?

Shinda está num quarto maior e com paredes cor de violeta, diferente do seu antigo quarto que era pequeno e branco. Shinda se levanta e olha para uma penteadeira com um espelho e percebe que seu corte de cabelo também estava diferente... Ela abra a porta de seu guarda-roupa e pega o seu uniforme nas mãos...

- Mas... Esse não é o meu uniforme? Será... – Shinda volta-se a olhar o seu reflexo e fala consigo mesma – Será que o meu desejo se realizou?

Shinda se troca e vai para a sala que também estava diferente, na verdade tudo estava diferente: a sala era maior e mais aconchegante, na cozinha havia um mesa com apenas três cadeiras, havia um escritório e no banheiro tinha uma banheira...

Shinda olhava feliz para tudo aquilo, ela mesmo tinha dúvidas se aquilo era mesmo um sonho, ela então olha para um retrato de família e vê que na foto não se encontrara mais a irmã gêmea... Seu desejo fora atendido.

- Shinda? – A mãe de Shinda entrava pela porta, ela também estava diferente: usava roupas mais elegantes e um penteado alto – Você não quer se atrasar para a escola, não é?

Shinda olha para a mãe e a abraça como nunca havia abraçado antes. Sua mãe acha estranho, mas devolve o carinho transmitido da filha devolvendo-lhe o abraço.

- Mamãe... Promete que vai me amar mais de agora em diante?

- Mas do que você está falando Shinda? Você é minha filhinha... Eu só amo você.

Shinda nunca se sentiu tão feliz naquele dia, ela olhou para o lado aonde havia um espelho e viu o seu reflexo e pensou: _"-Dessa vez, sou eu que estou sendo amada..."._

***

Chegando em seu novo colégio que era pago, Shinda percebeu que tinha muitos amigos, em geral quem era mais popular era sua irmã... Mais tarde durante o almoço, um colega a chamou para sair. Shinda aceitou e combinou de encontrá-lo depois da aula.

_"-Isso é um sonho se tornando realidade!" _– Shinda pensava enquanto descia pela escada, mas... Isso é muito bom pra ser real...

Shinda acaba tropeçando e cai da escada, batendo a cabeça. Shinda olha para o lado e vê a garota de cabelos vermelhos, ela pisca os olhos e agora vê uma mulher com asas de borboleta atrás da garota ruiva.

- Você... – Shinda acaba perdendo a consciência...

***

-...da... inda...Shinda... SHINDA! – Shinda recobra a consciência e vê sua mãe e seu pai ao seu lado.

- _Onde eu estou...?_ – Shinda pergunta, mas sente sua cabeça pesada.

- Está no hospital minha filha – O pai de da garota responde – Você caiu da escada na escola e bateu a cabeça...

- Se foi só isso, então porque... Porque sinto o meu corpo tão pesado... – Shinda tenta levantar seu corpo mais não consegue.

- Shinda... – A mãe de Shinda começa a chorar desesperada e apóia a cabeça no ombro de seu marido.

- Querida... – O marido fala para a esposa que está em prantos e volta os olhos cheio de lagrimas para a filha -... Você está muito doente minha filha...

- Eu...? – A garota pergunta assustada e tenta mexer mais ainda o corpo – O que eu tenho?! Vocês não me disseram que eu só cai da escada??

- Sim... – A mãe chorando enxuga as lagrima e segura na mão da filha – Quando você chegou no hospital e os médicos fizeram alguns exames e descobriram que você tem um coagulo do lado esquerdo do coração...

- E... – O pai continua -... Não existe nenhuma pessoa aqui na cidade que é combatível com o seu tipo de sangue...

- Querida eu sinto muito... – A mãe estica a mão tremula para o rosto da filha, mas está bate em sua mão rejeitando-a –... Minha filha?

- Saiam daqui! Saiam daqui! – A garota que só consegue mover os olhos e a boca, morte os lábios de raiva. Seus pais, tristes e assustados deixam o quarto, deixando a filha só.

Shinda começa a chorar desesperada... Tudo aquilo que ela desejará acontecerá, mais para quê? Se ela ia morrer!

- Foi isso que você desejo...

Shinda olha para lado pela beirada dos olhos e vê a garota ruiva ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Shinda começa a chorar ainda mais – Vou você que fez tudo isso comigo! Foi...

- Você sabe porque sua irmã era tão protegida pelos seus pais? – A ruiva interrompe Shinda e se aproxima da cama, chegando ao seu ouvido e cochicha – Era porque, quando vocês eram pequenas, sua irmã doou metade do coração dela para você...

- Isso... Isso é mentira! – Shinda se põem a chorar ainda mais.

- Não, não é... – A ruiva senta nos pés da cama e continua – Você não se lembra porque também havia batido a cabeça quando pequena, o que revelou a doença... Sua irmã, que tinha a mesma idade, apesar de nova, aceitou doar metade do seu coração... Mas como armadilha do destino, você desejou que ela morresse... E agora não tem ninguém para doar... Mas que triste não é?

A garota de cabelos ruivos e longos olha para Shinda, que quase não respira por causa das milhares de lagrimas que escorrem em seu rosto. O que ela mais queria era que a irmã nunca existe, sendo que a irmã arriscará sua própria vida apenas por salvá-la!

Haruka aparece do lado da porta.

- Bom Haruka... – A ruiva se levanta da cama e se aproxima da outra garota vestida de azul que lhe entrega uma bala branca, a ruiva coloca a bala na ponta da língua e continua – Parece que aquela ali é um caso perdido... Me envergonho de ter aceitado a troca dela...

A garota ruiva e Haruka seguem em direção a porta. Haruka olha para trás, para Shinda, com um olhar triste e volta olhar a garota ruiva ao seu lado.

- _ESPERA!!_ – Shinda grita tentando levantar a cabeça. Haruka e a ruiva olham para trás e reconhecem o esforça da garota em querer ficar em pé – Eu nunca... Eu nunca me senti amada pelos meus pais! Eles sempre protegeram minha irmã! E você acha que eu não tenho razão por SENTIR MAGOA!

Shinda consegue se levantar e apóia as pontas do pé do chão frio. Haruka e a garota de cabelos vermelhos ficam frente a frente com Shinda, que apesar das pernas fracas, está de pé e caminhando em direção as duas.

- Eu nunca compreendi... Minha irmã sempre era querida... Mas apesar de tudo... – A garota se senta no chão aos pés da garota de cabelos vermelhos, coloca a mão em seu ombro e de cabeça baixa continua -... Mas apesar de tudo... Porque eu sinto mais raiva minha do que dela?

A ruiva fica assustada com a pergunta de Shinda.

- Eu na verdade, não suportava olhar para mim mesma... Eu sempre senti raiva por ser tão fraca e indesejada... Fui eu que quis seguir esse caminho... – Shinda olha para o rosto da garota ruiva e fala – Por isso... Eu quero ela de volta...

Haruka fica impressionada com o pedido da garota, mas...

-Não. – A garota de cabelos vermelhos cor de sangue retira a mão de Shinda sobre seu ombro e continua indo para a porta – De todos os desejos que eu já concedi.... O seu foi o mais horroroso!

A ruiva olha para os olhos de Shinda. Seus olhos cor de sangue fazem a garota sentir o seu corpo todo congelar.

- MAS EU ME ARREPENDO! EU QUERO A AYA DE VOLTA! - Shinda grita para a ruiva que volta em sua direção.

- Você sentia inveja... E só quer sua irmã de volta porque sabe que vai morrer. E se é assim, não faz mal eu já levá-la comigo! - a ruiva estica sua mão querendo alcançar a testa de Shinda, mas antes de encostá-la, Hakura a detén puxando seu braço – O que está fazendo Hakura?!

- Mestre... – Hakura segura o braço da ruiva com as duas mãos com carinho e aproxima a mão dela em seu rosto -... Você esqueceu de nosso propósito? Lembrasse que estamos aqui não para matar... Por favor, mestre você não vê? Ela se arrepende... Eu não me importo por guiá-la...

- Haruka... – A ruiva olha para os olhos de Haruka e com um sorriso no rosto, continua – Está certa... Esse não é o meu propósito.

A garota ruiva estende a mão para Shinda e diz:

- Eu não posso trazer sua irmã de volta no corpo dela... Por isso terá que lhe dar o seu.

- Sim... – Shinda responde triste, mas aceita a troca e segura na mão da ruiva – Agora eu sei porque, nós éramos gêmeas...

**Três dias depois.**

- Se você se sentir mal é só voltar para cá, está bem Aya – O médico pergunta para a garota que está sentada em uma cadeira de rodas apenas por cansaço.

- _Sim..._ – Aya responde com um sorriso, segura na mão da mãe e seu pai, empurram a cadeira para a porta onde entrava muita luz do sol...

- Doutor – Uma enfermeira se aproxima do medico e pergunta – Afinal o que essa paciente tinha?

- Parece que nada... Achávamos que seu coração estava doente, mas dias atrás descobrimos que não tinha nada...

- Nossa isso é um milagre! – Enfermeira olha animada para fora da janela e vê a garota entrando no carro com a ajuda de seus pais.

- É... Talvez milagres acontecem realmente.

Do lado de fora do prédio, no terraço, a garota ruiva está olhando o carro que virava a esquina. A garota solta um leve sorriso e olha para um pequeno espelho em sua mão esquerda, e quando vê seu reflexo, este se transforma em sua forma masculina. O rapaz agora olha para o céu e uma borboleta preta e vermelha pousa em seu ombro, o jovem então completa:

- Ainda bem que você está aqui Hakura... O se não já teria me esquecido a muito tempo... Daquela canção que me trouxe aqui...

_*******Fim do capítulo 2:Ódio/ Família**********_

**_Nota da autora:_**

Bom esse é o fim do 4° capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado... Bom eu mesmo admito que Shinda não foi à personagem que menos gostei de criar... Ela como já percebemos, é uma invejosa! =X

Bom, acho que é só isso...

Dúvidas me mandem um comentário, e se não tiverem me mandem mesmo assim XD~~

**OBS: NÃO É POSSIVEL DOAR METADE DO CORÇÃO! NÃO TENTEM FAZER ISSO EM CASA! =P**


	3. Esperança Herói

_- Vovó! Me conta a historia da raposa outra vez?! _– Uma garotinha está sentada em um tapete vermelho ao lado da lareira acessa. Olhando para uma poltrona que está em sua frente _– Anda vovó, me conta!_

_- Está certo, está certo! Eu vou contar... Mas tem que me prometer que vai guardar o nome dele! –_ A velhinha que estava sentada na poltrona, coloca o novelo de lã que enrolava, em um banquinho ao seu lado _-...Afinal chamá-lo de raposa não é muito gentil..._

_- Está certo! Eu prometo!_ – A garotinha de cabelos claros senta no colo de sua avó.

_- Pois muito bem! O nome dele é..._

Um raio cai fazendo com que uma jovem apoiada na janela acorde. A garota com aparência de 18/19 anos. Ela inclina as costas e olha para fora da janela. A jovem de cabelos e olhos claros parece estar perdida em seus pensamentos e com um leve sussurro, diz:

- ...Kiyoshi...

***

**Hospital Keisaikai**

- Doutor, há quanto tempo àquele garoto está ali? – Uma enfermeira se aproxima do médico e aponta para um garoto que está sentado em uma cadeira de rodas olhando para fora da janela – Ele não deveria estar descansado?

- Ah sim! Você está falando de Tenshin Saito... Eu o deixei sair! Havia um tempo que ele não andava pelo hospital – O médico então solta um triste suspiro – Já faz dois meses que ocorreu o acidente... Ele perdeu os pais e os dois irmãos pequenos, e nunca mais poderá andar.

- Coitadinho... – Enfermeira coloca a mão no rosto e continua – Deve ter sofrido...

Tenshin olha para fora e vê um arco-íris se formando depois da forte chuva que deu. Ele coloca a mão sobre a janela de vidro e solta um leve sorriso, até...

"_-Tenshin!!" _– Os gritos de sua irmã caçula voltam em sua cabeça – _"-Tenshin me salva! Tenshin!!"_

Tenshin aperta com as duas mãos a cabeça e a aperta contra o vidro. Percebendo os movimentos que o garoto fazia, o médico e a enfermeira o anestesiam. Médico o coloca em uma maca, e o leva correndo para a UTI. Tenshin abre um dos olhos e vê ao seu lado uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e longos, com a franja tampando um de seus olhos cor de sangue. A mulher sorri para ele, e como se ninguém a visse, coloca uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça dele e diz, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- _Eu posso realizar qualquer desejo seu, é só você me dar o seu "seishin" em troca..._

Tenshin olha para ela e percebe que tudo começou a ficar nublado. Tenshin perde a consciência...

Ele abre novamente os olhos e percebe que não está no hospital, mais sim em uma casa velha de madeira com algumas estantes. Ele sente alguém tocar-lhe nos seus cabelos negros, deitado ele apóia a cabeça para cima e vê uma outra mulher – mas está mais jovem – de cabelos negros e longos massageando sua nuca. O garoto fica vermelho e pergunta:

- Quem é você? Um anjo?

- Só se for o anjo da morte... – Tenshin olha para o lado e vê a mesma mulher ruiva que viu minutos antes de desmaiar – Haruka, pode sair agora ele já deve estar bem...

- Sim mestre... – Garota de cabelos negros e longos, retira a cabeça do garoto de seu colo e coloca sobre uma almofada vermelha com detalhes dourados nas bordas. Ela se levanta e vai para dentro de uma porta que estava atrás da mulher ruiva e desaparece na escuridão.

- Mais quem é você? E como eu vim parar aqui? – Tenshin se apóia em seus cotovelos e se inclina sentando no sofá em que estava deitado – Por acaso eu morri e esse é o _"purgatório"_?

- _Purga..._ Hahahahahaha - A ruiva começa a rir do garoto que não consegue entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Se não é, então onde estou? E quem é você?

-... Que sou eu? – A mulher ruiva para de rir e vai em direção à Tenshin, ela senta ao lado dele no sofá e lhe toca no rosto bem suave – Eu sou aquilo, que você sempre pediu...

O Rosto do garoto fica vermelho e ele pergunta:

- Uma gueixa?

- Hahahahahaha – A ruiva pusesse a rir de novo, ela então para e fala – Mas como você é fraco... Há um minuto seu coração batia com medo que estava morto e agora só pensa em diversão... Os jovens de hoje me tão agonia.

A mulher se levanta e vai para uma mesa, ela abre um bote de negro como ébano e tira de dentro uma bala com papel vermelho com bolinhas amarelas. Ela volta-se para Tenshin e lhe joga a bala.

- Essa bala realizará o seu desejo... Basta desejar e engoli-la logo depois... – A ruiva vai para a caminho da porta, mas...

- Espera! Isso é algum tipo de droga*? – A ruiva volta a olhar para o garoto que está serio a entreolhando – Se é, saiba que já tomei demais! Me dão elas todos os dias para fazer com que minhas pernas voltem a funcionar! Eu não agüento mais! Não quero mais isso e... Hãm?

A mulher ruiva olha seriamente com o seu único olho não tampado pelos cabelos para Tenshin. Seus olhos cor de sangue fizeram o sangue de Tenshin ferver. Ela então diz:

- Se é essa a causa de seu sofrimento então deveria pensar melhor antes de fazer o pedido... – A ruiva entrou pela porta escura e desapareceu na escuridão.

- Espe... – Tenshin sente um forte choque no peito – Mas o que?

_**SHINNNNNNNNN**_– Mais um choque é dado no peito do garoto que o faz cai para trás. De repente ele recobra a consciência no hospital... Ele tinha sofrido uma parada-cardíaca e estava recebendo _eletrochoque._

- Doutor! Ele acordou! – Uma das enfermeiras sorri feliz para o médico que para com os choques e olha para o garoto.

- Você está bem Tenshin? Seu coração parou de bater por dois minutos! – O médico sorri para o garoto.

Tenshin sorri – respirando por um tubo – e volta a dormir. E logo ali como se ninguém os vissem estavam Haruka e o ruivo. Haruka vira-se para ele e pergunta:

- Porque o deixou morrer por dois minutos mestre? Já que poderia ter parado o tempo – Haruka pergunta indignada.

- Por que fez carinho nele Haruka? – O ruivo volta-se para Haruka que fica com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

Os dois então atravessam a parede e desaparecem de vista.

***

Tenshin acorda em seu quarto, ele olha para o lado e vê que havia um ramo de flores novas _"- Akemi..." –_pensou. Ele se apóia sobre os cotovelos e se santa na cama. Ele pega então as flores e vê que tem um cartão escrito: _"Melhoras Tenshin-kun!By: Akemi". _Tenshin sorri e coloca as flores sobre a mesa, mas...

- Hãm? – Tenshin repara que do lado onde às flores estavam, ali, estava a bala que a mulher ruiva lhe deu.

Tenshin pega a bala e a olha procurando saber como chegou ali? Então aquilo não era um sonho.

_BANG BANG!!! - _Tenshin houve um som de tiro vindo corredor e alguns tiros, ele então se lembra do assalto que ocorreu a quatro messes: Ele, sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã e seu irmão menores viajavam de carro quando um outro entro na sua frente com tudo – o carro estava fugindo da policia que troca tiros – e um dos caras do carro da frente acertou o seu pai que dirigia e acabou jogando o carro contra o rio abaixo. Seu irmão, sua mãe e seu pai morreram com a batida. Já sua irmã acabou morrendo depois de alguns dias por causa de hemorragia interna e ele acabou esmagando as duas pernas.

Ouvindo aquele som de tiro, Teshin começou a ouvir o grito da irmã pequena que gritava até morrer _"-Tenshin me ajuda!". _Nesse estante entra a enfermeira correndo e tranca a porta.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! – Tenshin pergunta para a enfermeira que treme aterrorizada no chão.

- Um louco... Um louco entrou no hospital e quer os usar como refém... Ele atirou no médico e está usando uma garota como escudo humano – A enfermeira se levanta e vai para trás da cama de Tenshin se esconder – Ele está usando uma colegial que veio visitar um paciente...

- Akemi?! – Tenshin sente seu sangue congelar quando pensa que aquela pode ser Akemi. Ele tenta se levantar mais não consegue por cauda das pernas – Eu tenho que salvá-la! NÃO POSSO PERDER MAIS NINGUÉM!!

Nesse instante Tenshin se lembra da mulher ruiva. Ele aperta a bala que ainda estava em sua mão e se lembra: "- Essa bala realizará o seu desejo... Basta desejar e engoli-la logo depois...". Tenshin houve mais um tiro – _**Bang!! **_– Tenshin olha seriamente para a bala e fala:

- Eu desejo ser o homem mais forte do mundo e que ninguém e nem nada posa me ferir... – Tenshin tira o papel da bala e a engole.

Ele então sente seu corpo pesado e se joga para trás com tudo, fazendo com que a enfermeira que estava escondida se levantasse por cauda do barulho.

O garoto gritava de dor – em suas pernas cresciam ossos fortes e grossos –. A enfermeira via tudo aquilo e assustada gritou.

O louco que estava no corredor e realmente fazendo Akemi de refém ouve o grito e com a garota no colo aponta a arma para o quarto e grita:

- SEJÁ LÁ QUEM FOR QUE ESTEJÁ AI! SAIA AGORA! SE NÃO QUISER VER ESSA GAROTA MORTA!

Nesse instante, sem ter ouvido, a enfermeira abre a porta e sai correndo assustada pelo garoto e ela caba levantado um tiro na testa.

Akemi que é muda sua assistia aquilo assustada e chorando, estava roxa já de tanto chorar.

- BEM FEITO! QUEM MANDOU ME ASSUTAR! – O louco grita para o corpo da enfermeira que estava caído nos seus pés. Ele então ouve um outro barulho saindo de dentro do quarto – AINDA TEM ALGUÉM AI?! JÁ NÃO BASTA ESSA...

_**Fuuuuushiiiii **_– O extintor de incendeio é atirado de dentro do quarto com tudo e acerta em cheio a barriga do louco, que faz ele cuspir muito sangue e desmaiar, soltando Akemi que cai chorando assustada no chão.

- Você está bem? – Akemi olha para o quarto e vê Tenshin em pé diante dela. Ele se abaixa e fala: – Eu vim te salvar...

Akemi sorri e se joga no colo de Tenshin e começa a chorar desesperada.

***

A policia que soube que o louco havia desmaiado entram com tudo no prédio, eles o cercam e o pegam. O tenente olha para o louco e vira para outro policial:

- Quem fez isso? – O tenente baixo e bigodudo pergunta.

- Segundo testemunhas tenente, foi aquele garoto ali. – O policial aponta para Tenshin que estava do lado de Akemi enquanto essa recebia ajuda medica pelos ferimentos causados.

O velho se aproxima de Tenshin e fala:

- Garoto... É verdade que foi você que nocauteou aquele desgraçado?

- Sim... – Tenshin responde serio e seguro – Fui eu que os salvei...

**Uma semana mais tarde...**

- Você ouviu falar do novo super herói? – Uma colegial fala com outra.

- Sim, dizem que foi como um milagre! – A outra colegial responde – Ele apareceu do nada e fez o louco desmaia... Quem me dera ter um namorado como ele...

- Ele deve é ser o meu namorado! Hahahaha... – As duas colegiais passam por uma garota de cabelos claros com uma boina rosa na cabeça.

A garota loira olha para cima, para o alto do prédio, para a janela do quarto onde Tenshin estava internado. Ela então olha para a porta em sua frente e entra dentro dela. No corredor do hospital, ela encontra o quarto interditado por uma faixa policial. Ela levanta a faixa e passa por ela.

Dentro do quarto, ela abre as cortinas fechadas e deixa o ar entrar.

- Ele esteve aqui... – A loira de olhos castanhos claros respira fundo e fecha os olhos, ela segura forte a alça de sua bolsa bege. Ela então solta a alça e com uma das mãos, fica no meio do quarto e com o dedo mindinho ela aponta para todos os cantos do quarto. Parecia que estava sendo guiada por algo, até... – Te peguei...

A loira então vai em direção a cama, empurra a mesa do lado e vê o papel de bala vermelho com pontos amarelos. A garota dá um leve sorriso e pega o papel, ela então guarda em dos bolsos da bolsa, mas...

- Quem é você? – Uma enfermeira entra no quarto e vê a garota – Não pode estar aqui, a policia ainda não liberou esse quarto!

- Me desculpe. – A garota, com um sotaque estrangeiro, se referencia e continua – Eu vim visitar o paciente desse quarto.

- Ah! É uma amiga de Tenshin? – A enfermeira pergunta animada – Ele não está mais aqui... Ele foi morar com o Tenente.

- Com o tenente?

- Sim... Você não sabe? Tenshin virou um herói nacional! Ele sozinho acabou com um louco! Foi como um milagre de Deus!

- Milagre... - A loira demonstra uma certa incerteza sobre aqui e pergunta – Por que foi um milagre?

- Posso te contar um segredo? – A enfermeira se aproxima da garota e continua – Tenshin não podia andar...

- Não podia andar?

- Sim... Ele havia sofrido um grave acidente. E de uma hora pra outra, começou a andar! Os médicos disseram que foi por causa do susto... Já que isso deve ter mexido com ele...

- Eu entendo... – A loira olha para o bolso em que guardou o papel, vira para a enfermeira e continua – Muito obrigada... Eu foi então procurar o tenente, já faz um tempo que não vejo Tenshin...

A loira sai do quarto, passa pela faixa e segue o corredor. Ela retira o papel do bolso e diz baixinho.

_-... Um milagre?_

***

**Casa do Tenente**

Tenshin olha feliz para os prêmios que seu "novo pai" ganhará durante sua vida. Ele sempre quis ser assim, e agora poderia, graças ao seu desejo...

- Agora eu posso realmente ser um herói... – Tenshin olha para um dos prêmios e vê o reflexo de Akemi – Akemi?!

Akemi sorri, Tenshin vai e quando ia abraçar ela, sentiu vergonha e parou. Os dois riram daquela atitude infantil e Tenshin completou:

- Mas que coisa... – Akemi balança a cabeça e sorri, então ele fala – Vamos sair pra tomar um sorvete?

Akemi faz sinal com as mãos e os dois saem. No caminho para a sorveteria, algumas pessoas encaram Tenshin e outras vinham até pedir autografo. Akemi olhava contente e contemplava a felicidade que Tenshin mostrava, mas...

- ALGUÉM AJUDE! DOIS CARROS BATERAM! AS PESSOAS NÃO CONSEGUEM SAIR!

Tenshin olha para Akemi, ele sabe que tem que fazer aquilo e sai correndo para aonde aconteceu o acidente. Chegando lá Tenshin vê que um dos carros estava vazando gasolina. Tenshin vê que algumas pessoas jogavam baldes d'água em algumas chamas ali perto.

- Vocês! – Tenshin grita para os homens que jogavam água – Saiam daqui! O carro vai explodir!

Tenshin corre para o primeiro carro aonde só tinha uma mulher dentro. Ele arranca a porta com tudo e a joga para longe. Ele pega a mulher e a leva para o outro lado aonde tinha algumas pessoas.

- Você vai ficar bem agora... – Tenshin coloca a mulher deitada no chão e corre para o segundo carro aonde tinha um casal.

Um bando de curiosos se amontoa próximo aos carros. Tenshin tem dificuldade para abrir as portas desse então quebra o vidro. Ele retira a mulher e a leva para a causada volta e retira o homem, mas quando o levava para o outro lado...

_**BUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! –**_ O primeiro carro explodiu, então o fogo envolveu o segundo. Tenshin coloca o homem no chão, mas...

- Minha filha! – O homem grita segurando o braço de Tenshin - Ela estava pressa atrás do meu banco!

Tenshin olha para o carro, pois se lembra do acidente que aconteceu com ele e houve o grito de sua irmã voltando em sua cabeça. Ele corre para o carro em chamas. Akemi aparece no meio da multidão e tenta ir atrás dele, mas é segurada por alguns guardas que ali estavam. Tenshin se atira ao meio as chamas.

Então acontece, o segundo carro explode...

Akemi cai ajoelhada no chão ao meio as lagrimas... Todos olhos espantados, os pais da menina se abraçam e começam a chorar, mas...

- VEJAM! – Uma mulher aponta para o fogo e de lá sai Tenshin, com o corpo cheio de fuselagem, carregando a menina coberta por seu casaco, em seu braço – ELE CONSEGUIU!

Todos gritam de felicidade, paramédicos os pegam a menina no colo, Tenshin a olha, era como se visse sua irmã caçula. Ele então sente alguém pegar em seu braço, era Akemi que chorava, mas agora de felicidade.

- Akemi... – Akemi abraça Tenshin, ele sente as lagrimas dela escorrem em seu peito.

Na hora que ele também ia envolvê-la com seus braços...

- Você é um herói! – Alguns reportes puxam Tenshin para perto deles – Como é salvar vidas duas vezes? Acha que deveria ser chamado de heróis mesmo? Blábláblá...

Ele sorri para a câmera não sabia o que responder... Akemi enxuga as lagrimas, mas, alguém a puxa e tampa a sua boca...

Tenshin volta à olhar para a Akemi, mas vê que ela sumiu, ele se afasta e pergunta se alguém a viu, mas ninguém sabe quem é. Ele então vê o seu chaveiro de ursinho caído no chão. Ele pega e vê que havia tinha um bilhete preso junto ao chaveiro.

Ele abra o bilhete e...

- _"Estamos com sua namorada! Se quiser ela de volta, venha sozinho no píer 72 as meia noite... Se não...". _Tenshin amassa o bilhete e vai embora deixando os reportes para trás, inclusive a garota de cabelos claros que assistiu tudo aquilo, e que desaparece ao meio a multidão...

***

**Píer 72 – **_**00:00 am**_

Tenshin chaga ao píer na hora marcada, ele está tão bravo que pode explodir a qualquer minuto. Então ele grita:

- EU JÁ ESTOU AQUI! NÃO É O QUE QUERIAM!

- Era exatamente como queria – Tenshin olha para trás e vê, um homem com o rosto tampado, segurando Akemi e com uma arma apontada em sua cabeça – Vejo que cumpriu como pedi, não trouxe ninguém... Vejo que o pirralho medroso que conheci mereceu ser chamado de herói... Eu espero...

**- **Como é? – Tenshin engasga um pouco – Se você me conhece, então deixa Akemi ir! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Está certo... – O homem mascarado pega Akemi e a joga na água.

- AKEMI! - Tenshin tenta pular atrás dela, mas o homem mascarado atira no chão próximo a ele. Tenshin olha para o homem que retira a sua máscara –... Não... Não pode ser...

O homem que armara tudo aquilo era o mesmo homem que estava dirigindo o carro naquele dia. Foi por culpa daquele homem que Tenshin perdeu sua família. Tenshin se ajoelha no chão e começa a chorar... O homem se aproxima dele e aponta a arma na testa de Tenshin e fala:

- Eu sempre mato, quem está no meu caminho... E sempre aquele que viram o meu rosto... – O homem começa a puxar devagar o pino da arma...

Tenshin vê toda a sua vida passar por seus olhos... Os sorrisos de sua mãe; As palhaçadas de seu pai; as brigas bobas com seus irmãos caçulas que sempre acabavam com risadas...

- Adeus... Herói! – O homem da um sorriso, mas... – O QUE!

Uma enchente de borboletas, criam um eclipse na luz da lua, e vão em direção ao assassino.

Ele começa então a atirar nas diversas borboletas vermelhas e pretas. Quando percebe que aquilo não funcionava, o homem vira-se para correr, mas... Atrás dele havia uma mulher vestida de preto, com pele clara, cabelos negros e longos, com assas de borboletas.

- O QUE É VOCÊ???!!!!!!! – O homem aponta a arma e atira na garota de cabelos negros, mas alguém pega a bala antes de atingi-la – O QUE?!!!

A mulher ruiva segura a bala da arma apenas com dois dedos, ela olha para bala, sorri, e volta a olhar para o homem e diz:

- Búúú... – A ruiva joga a bala, como se não fizesse força, na testa do homem, atravessando-lhe a cabeça.

O homem cai morto no chão, com sangue saindo pelo buraco em sua testa. A ruiva vira para a outra garota e diz:

- Haruka... Livre-se desse corpo...

- Sim mestre... – Haruka, com uma de suas longas mangas, passa por cima do corpo que desaparece como mágica.

A ruiva se ajoelha e fica de frente para Tenshin que está ainda imóvel olhando para o chão, então ele fala...

- Eu... Sou um fraco... Eu o culpava por ter matado minha família... Mas quem os matou eles... Na verdade fui eu... – Tenshin aperta com as mãos a cabeça e grita – SE EU NÃO FOSSE FRACO TERIA SALVADO A VIDA DELES! E A DA AKEMI TAMBÉM! É MINHA CULPA É TUDO...

_*SOM DE TAPA* _

A ruiva dá um tapa na cara de Tenshin, ela então o segura pela gola da blusa dele e o levanta.

– Você é fraco por que quer! Nós decidimos que queremos ser! Você não pode salvá-los, mas salvou outras vidas também! - A ruiva o solta e vai em direção a Haruka - Haruka! A garota...

- Sim mestre... – Haruka estrala os dedos e de seu vestido e cabelos, saem milhares de borboletas...

Elas criam um redemoinho na água e desse, sai Akemi, levitando no ar e seu corpo é colocado levemente no chão. Tenshin corre para ela e a abraça... Ele sente que o corpo dela está frio e que seu coração não bate mais.

- Mestre... – Haruka vira-se para a ruiva e diz – Posso devolver a alma para o corpo dela se quiser...

- Não Haruka... Dessa vez não – A ruiva de repente, fica com sua forma masculina e continua – Se isso acontecer, esse garoto terá que ir no lugar dela, e eu não quero isso...

O ruivo se afasta de Tenshin, que está quieto abraçando o corpo de Akemi, ele então se vira e fala:

- E eu que pensei que finalmente esse desejo fosse valer a pena... – O ruivo fala e vira-se para Haruka -... Ele deveria ter feito outro, já que era um fraco...

Então Haruka e o ruivo desaparecem, deixando Tenshin sozinho com o corpo sem vida da garota. Tenshin olha para a luz da lua e grita. Seu grito é alto, mas desaparece com o tempo, assim como o tempo passa...

**2 dias depois.**

Toc Toc* -Alguém bate na porta da casa do tenente, era a garota loira que insistia em bater.

- Quem é? – O tenente abre a porta, sua aparência era triste: parecia que não fazia a barba um tempo e tinha olheiras escuras, demonstrando que não dormia fazia um tempo.

- Me desculpe incomodar Tenente, mas poderia falar com Tenshin...

- Não, não pode... – O velho homem a interrompe e continua – Ele fugiu de casa faz 2 dias e ninguém mais o viu... Desculpe, mas tenho mais o que fazer...

O homem fecha a porta, a garota de cabelos claros segue o caminho, mas um pouco antes vira para trás e olha para a janela onde era o quarto de Tenshin, ela olha triste para o chão e diz baixinho...

- Dessa vez... Você não conseguiu não é? – A garota então olha para o céu, e vê um arco-íris e continua -...Kiyoshi...

***

- Por que não salvou a garota, mestre? – Haruka pergunta para o ruivo que também olhava o céu – Poderia ter feito como os outros, podia ter feito a troca mais cedo...

- Não, eu não podia Haruka... – O ruivo diz triste olhando para o céu e aponta para ele como se o quis se alcançá-lo – Ele não tinha medo de ficar sozinho... E sim de morrer... Eu vi isso no coração dele...

- Mestre... – Haruka olha triste para ele.

- Você vê Haruka? Tem um arco-íris no céu... Mas ontem não choveu...

- Sim, eu vejo... _Mestre Kiyoshi..._

_*******Fim do capítulo: Esperança / Herói**********_


	4. Capítulo Especial

**Japão,** **Período Sengoku**.

_"Após o declínio do Xogunato Ashikaga, vários clãs próximos do xogun tentavam aplicar um golpe de estado, a fim de tomar o poder do país, já que o shogunato anterior estava caindo após quatrocentos anos de governo."._

_"O conflito se transforma num sangrento combate, pois os portugueses haviam trazido para o Japão a espingarda."._

***

Algumas crianças brincam próximo à um rio com umabola feito de tecido velho. Mas, uma das crinanças deixa a bola cair na água.

- Só podia ter sido a idiota da Haruka! - Um menino fala.

- É! Quem deixou ela brincar! Ela sempre estraga as brincadeiras! - Uma garota fala.

- Por que você não se mata Haruka? Você não serve para nada mesmo! - Duas meninas falam juntas.

- Uma inútil como você deveria morrer! Não tem nem pai e nem mãe! Deveria morrer e ir junto com eles! - Um garoto mais velho fala.

_**Cambrummmmm!! **_- O céu se fecha e alguma nuvens de chuvas aparecem.

- Vamos embora antes que começa a chover! - As crinças correm para suas casas deixando a garota de cabelos negros e longos para trás.

A garotinha olha para bola, que ainda flutua perto da margem do rio. Ela prende os cabelos e puxa as mangas do kimono rosa com detalhes brancos, então ela sobe em uma pedaço de tronco de madeira velho próximo ao rio e tenta pegar a ser de pano, a bola começa a afundare a menina tenta alcançá-la, mas... O tronco não aguenta e quebra.

- AHHHHHH! Mamãe! - A garotinha cai na água. O tronco prende no vestido da menina e a puxa para dentro - Mamãe me ajuda!

A menina gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém viria. A chuva começou. Ela luta com todas as suas forças, mas é em vão. A garota sente seu corpo ficar pesado, e pouco a pouco, afunda... Ela começa a sentir a água entrar em seus pulmões... Sente seu corpo ficar leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo... Sentia frio... Era sua vida acabando... Sua alma deixando o seu corpo.... Mas, alguém a puxa.

Um homem ruivo puxa a garotinha para a margem do rio. Ele a deita no chão, sente que seu corpo estava frio. Ele olha para o seu dedo mendinho e vê que a fita vermelha ainda estava enrolada. Ele então dá um nó com a fita no dedo dela e cochicha em seu ouvido:

- A fita ainda está amarrada. Ela ainda tem o seu seishin... Ele não me pertence, volte ao seu dono... - Nesse instante a garotinha tosse. Ela cospe toda a água que tinha em seus pulmões. O rapaz ruivo se senta do lado da garotinha e pergunta - Você está bem?

A garotinha olha para os olhos vermelhos cor-de-sangue dele. Mas apessar de todo medo que sentira, sabia que ele que a salvou. Ele era seu herói.

- Muito obrigada... Não sei como agradece-lo... - A garotinha tira do seu bolso um tostão de ouro e de cabeça baixa diz -... Por você ter me salvado, por favor, aceite isso em forma de gratidão.

O ruivo olha para a garota, e vêque seu rosto, antes palido, agora estava vermelho ele então fala:

- Não posso aceita. Obrigado.

- Por que não? É de verdade! Quer ver?! - A garotinha coloca o ouro entre os dentes e quando ia morder, o ruivo retira o tostão das mãos dela.

- Isso não vale a sua vida...Ouro algum vale a vida de uma pessoa... É como se isso fosse... Apenas pó. - O ruivo então fecha a mão como ouro dentro e quando abre, havia só pó que é levado com o vento.

A garotinha acompanhava o pó dourado que desapareceu no céu, assim como a chuva. Ela então vêum arco-íris.

- Você vê o arco-íris? - O ruivoestica o br4aço como se quisesse alcança-lo, então continua - Dizem que se você alcançar o arco-íris, ele realizará qualquer desejo seu...

- E qua é o seu desejo? - O ruivo se assusta umpouco com a pegunta.

O ruivo olha para a ela, e ela devolve o olhar. Ele então toca na testa dela e fala:

- O meu desejo é o seu desejo - Nessahorao rapaz ruivo faz aparecer uma bala com papel branco e coloca namão da garota e continua - Eu posso realizar qualque desejo seu... É só você desejar e em engolir essa bala em seguida.

A garotinha pega a bala e pergunta:

- Se eu fizer um desejo... Então você me conta o seu? - O ruivo olha para a garota. Veja os olhos, como se estivese pensando. Então ele fala comum sorriso no rosto:

- Sim, eu conto...

A garotinha desloca um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela então fecha as mãos com a bala dentro, como se estivesse rezando. Ela fala bem baixinho e depois retira o papel branco e engole a bala.

- Então? Não foi tão ruim assim não é? - O ruivo pergunta com um sorriso no rosto. A garotinha balança a cabeça fazendo sinal de "não".

O ruivo então se levanta e vai em direção a floresta. A menina se levanta e fala:

- Espera! Você não vai perguntar o que eu desejei?

O ruivo sorri e se vira para trás e diz:

- Eu já sei... Haruka.

A garotinha correm em sua direção e segura na sua mão. Ela sorri para ele e pergunta:

- Como eu devo te chamar?

- Pode me chamar como quiser... Mas eu prefiro... Kiyoshi...

- Está bem! Mestre Kiyoshi...

Então os dois desaparecem em meio a neblina tensa, sem deixar nenhum rastro, nem som...

***

**Japão, Presente.**

O rapaz ruivo estva olhando para o seu, assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Parace estar perdido em seu pensamentos.

-Algum problema mestre? - Haruka parece e fica do lado do ruivo que abre os olhos.

- Não, nenhum Haruka... Só estava pensando...- O ruivo fecha de novo os olhos e fala - Porque desejou ficar ao meu lado a eternidade toda?

Haruka se assusta com a pergunta, mas logo sorri. Ela então pega a mão do ruivo e coloca sobre a própria testa, e fala:

- Era porque você era o único mais próximo a mim, e... Eu queria te ajudar a realizar o seu desejo...

O ruivo abre novamente os olhos junto com um sorriso, eleolha para o seu vermelho. Pisca. E depois de todo aquele silêncio ele fala:

- Obrigado... Haruka.

_*****Fim do Capítulo Especial: Lembranças de uma borboleta*****_


	5. Fraqueza Segredo

**Cemitério, 23:50 pm.**

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, de uns 13/14 anos cava uma cova com as próprias mãos. O rosto da garota que demonstra medo e transtorno está cheio de lama e lagrimas que escorrem sem parar. Ela então sente as unhas rasparem na madeira do caixão. Ela então pega um pequeno martelo, engole seco e com olhos fechados, ela bate na tampa do caixão. Ela bate, e bate, bate, até... Que finalmente se rompe formando um pequeno buraco. A garota abre os olhos, respira fundo e coloca a mão dentro da abertura. De olhos fechados – já que só a mão cabia – ela tenta encontrar algo, e enquanto passava a mão no pescoço do corpo, ela encontrar uma corrente.

Ela agarra a corrente rompendo-a, puxa para sua vista. A garota olha para a corrente e vê um medalhão em forma de coração, e com o martelo, o quebra. Ela abre para ver o que tinha dentro, mas...

- Não... – Estava vazio.

A garota se dá às costas para o caixão e senta no chão espantada. Não havia nada ali, todo aquele esforço fora em vão... Nesse momento, alguém abre o caixão, e puxa a garota para dentro dele. A garota estava com a boca tampada por mãos em carne viva, então outra pessoa, com olhos vermelhos estava bem ali em cima, observando a ela tentando escapar do corpo, que mesmo sem vida, segurava em seus braços.

O jovem de olhos vermelhos segura a tampa do caixão e fala:

- Te peguei... – Ele solta a tampa, prendendo a garota dentro do caixão e chorava e gritava, de repente...

_**TINK TINK!!!**_ – O som do despertador faz a garota ruiva pular da cama, o suor e as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Seria aquilo tudo apenas um pesadelo? A ruiva olha para o relógio e o desliga o alarme, mas... Do lado dele estava um papel de bala negro.

- O que...? - A garota então repara que em sua mão, estava pendurado o medalhão. Aquilo não era um pesadelo – NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os sons do grito dela ecoam por sua casa... Podendo ser ouvido do lado de fora aonde, em cima de um poste, um jovem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos roxos, observava tudo, e com algumas folhas levadas pelo vento, ele desaparece como pó.

***

**Oizumi - Delegacia** **de Polícia.**

- Bom, sua ficha é realmente impressionante senhorita...? – O delegado olha para a jovem moça loira a sua frente sentada em uma cadeira.

- Yamadara... Riza Yamadara – A jovem loira dos olhos azuis estavam sentada em frente mesa do delegado.

- A senhorita não parece possuir "raízes" japonesas? – Um policial estava apoiado com as constas contra a parede, pergunta com uma voz duvidosa e alterada.

- Sim... Eu não sou daqui, mas minha avó era... Ela se casou com o meu avô, que era Inglês, e se mudou com ele para Londres. Meu nome era o mesmo da minha avó.

- Mas, como explica seu sobrenome? – O mesmo policial pergunta enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena, então minha avó me adotou... E como ela havia se separado do meu avô, ela retirou o sobrenome dele e deixou apenas Yamadara.

O delegado olha para o policial continua com um ar mais rígido.

- Bom... É que como a senhorita é estrangeira e não conhece bem a nossa cultura, ficaríamos preocupados.

- Ah! Que é isso senhor! Você só está assim porque tem medo que a policia estrangeira seja melhor! – Diz um jovem de cabelos castanhos, sentado em uma cadeira perto de Riza.

- Calado Matsura! Você é que... Espera? O que você está fazendo aqui! Deveria estar procurando o que fazer! – O Delegado se altera com o rapaz que tentava equilibrar a caneta no dedo.

- A qual é o problema? O senhor não me passou nenhum trabalho! Então eu vim conhecer a novata... - O Rapaz se levanta e dá a mão mostrando que ia cumprimentá-la - Prazer! Meu nome é Yuri Matsura... Ou como sou conhecido por Y.M...

A jovem olha para a mão de Matsura, olha para ele, olha para a mão dele e fala com uma voz estagnada.

- Prazer... Mas, não posso de dar a mão... Você não as lavou depois que usou o banheiro.

Matsura fica com o rosto de vermelho "- Como ela sabe?!". O delegado abaixa a cabeça e suspira com a incompetência de Matsura. E o ouro policial ria.

- Bom... – O delegado tosse para quebrar o clima e continua – Aqui na sua ficha diz...

O delegado esbugalha os olhos e começa a suar. O outro policial se aproxima e também se assusta.

- Você... Cuidou de dois casos de homicídio só no ano passado... Sendo que tem apenas 19 anos? – O policial pergunta.

- Sim comecei minha carreira desde cedo. Meu pai era detetive então não tive problema nenhum em seguir seus passos.

- E pegava que casos quando pequena? – Matsura fala com um sorriso e com som irônico – A de procurar o gatinho desaparecido da vizinha?

- Não... E sim o assassino da minha irmã. – As palavras da garota fizeram o sangue de todos congelar. O delegado da um tapa na nuca de Matsura ele então fala com a voz rouca.

- Desculpe Matsura, às vezes ele fala sem pensar...

- Está tudo bem. – A loira se levanta e olha para Matsura.

- Seja bem vinda ao Departamento de policia de Gunna-ken – O delegado faz referência para a garota.

- Eu que agradeço... – Riza pega a bolsa e sai da sala.

O delegado vira para Matsura, que fazia massagem em sua nuca, e fala:

- Matsura! Vai com Yamadara! Ela não conhece muito a província de Gunna-ken.

- Si-Sim! – Matsura fala e vai atrás da garota deixando o delegado e o policial, sozinhos. O policial ainda segurando a pasta com a ficha de Riza fala:

- Senhor... Você também achou estranho... Aqui diz que os casos, ambos, envolviam assassinos cruéis e nos dois casos, nem a policia de Londres e nem a da França, conseguiram encontrá-los... Mas então ai...

- Sato... – O delegado interrompe o policial – Seja lá como for... Não devemos nos envolver... Seja lá qual for a verdadeira razão dela estar aqui...

***

A garota ruiva voltava da escola. Ela então olha para o céu, mas a luz incomoda seus olhos por ter chorando a noite toda passada. Ela pisca duas vezes e depois esfrega os olhos com as mã quando os abre...

- Uma loja? - Em sua frente aparece uma loja. Ela olha para a placa - _Nozomi no Mise: Aonde você encontra tudo que necessita... Seus maiores desejos estão aqui._

Um vento forte faz com que as folhas de uma árvore voem. Vendo as folhas, a garota olha para o alto da árvore e vê alguem ou algo nela.

- Não! Você não! - A garota corre para dentro da loja. Ela tranca aporta e se abaixa, começando a chorar.

- Quem é você? Está com algum problema? - A garota olha para sua frente e vê um garotinho ruivo. Sua franja cobria o seu rosto, impedindo ela de ver o seus olhos.

- Me desculpe entrar assim... - A garota enxuga as lagrimas - Me chamo Hana... E problemas.... O pior deles.

- Se é assim... acho que posso te ajudar. - O garotinho vai até o balcão e volta e continua - Eu posso te ajudar a acabar com os seus problemas... Eu posso realizar qualquer desejo seu... Basta apenas você desejar e engolir essa bala logo em seguida...

- NÃO! - A garota se levanta e começa a gritar.- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS!

Ela então tenta destrancar a porta.

- Espera! Qual é o prblema... - O garoto tenta segurar Hana, mas quando toca em seu braço. O garoto ruivo é arremssado com tudo.

Haruka aparece - saindo do chão - e segura o garoto antes de atingir o balcão.

- Mestre! - Haruka olha para o garoto. Ela o coloca no chão e se levanta - Não te perdoarei!

Haruka abre suas asas vermelha e preta, e em sua volta, um pó azul começa a aperecer. Ela estiga o braço bem lentamente e quando ia começar a falar...

- Para Haruka! - O garoto que parecia estar inconsciente, agora estava na forma de Kiyoshi - Não faça isso Haruka! Você não vê? Não foi ela!

Haruka então olha para a garota, e vê que atrás daquela figura assustada, tinha outra pessoa, com olhos vermelhos.

- Quem te deu permição de entrar na minha casa? - Kiyoshi se levantava apoiado no balcão e olha fixamente para a sombra que parecia se mover atrás de Hana e fala com a voz grossa e seca - Você não é bem-vindo! Desapareça!

Kiyoshi faz uma bola de fogo aperecer de suas mãos, e enquanto miarava para a garota, Hana consegue abrir a porta e sai correndo.

- Aquele desgraçado... Ele sabia que eu estava aqui... Então só armou para mim... - Kiyoshi começa a cambalear.

- Mestre! - Haruka o segura. Ela coloca o seu braço em volta de seu ombro e fala - Mestre, aquele não era...

- Não fale o nome dele Haruka... Se não ele vai voltar.

Kiyoshi fazia o fogo de suas mãos desaparecer e bate uma delas com tudo em sua testa. Depois de bater, ele começa a ficar reto confrome o sangue escorria pelo seu rosto. Então ele fala:

- O que será que ele quer? Qual foi o próposito dele em me enfrentar... Usando uma humana? Será que ele... Pretende tentar fazer "aquilo", voltar a vida...?

Hana corria feito uma louca. Jamais correu tanto! Ela então para e se apóia em uma árvore, quase sem ar. Ela não sabia direito o que havia jogado o garoto para longe, mas seu medo foi mesmo pela garota de asas de borboleta: havia sentido seu sangue congelar e seu coração parado de bater; Sentiu sua mente vazia... Como se tudo que ela tinha não era nada... Nada.

- Então... O que achou de meu irmão, gostou dele? – Hana olha para a sua frente, e lá estava o homem que temia e assombrava seus sonhos todas as noites. O rapaz de olhos vermelhos e cabelos roxos.

- Você...? – Hana se levanta e novamente sente a mesma sensação que sentiu com Haruka, mas dessa vez seu sangue não congelava... E sim fervia.

***

Já era tarde, Riza e Matsura andavam pela cidade. Riza ainda não recebeu seu uniforme, e Matsura explicava para ela como as coisas funcionavam por lá.

- Entendeu Yamadara? Não se pode ser boazinha com os jovens de hoje. – Matsura olha para umas estudantes e fica vermelho – Bem que eu ainda sou jovem também! Faço 23 anos só no mês que vem... Hei! Yamadara está me escutando.

Riza olhava para um poste, onde o cartaz de uma menina estava preso. No cartaz dizia:

"_Azura Kinomoto – 16 anos. Desaparecida desde fevereiro desse ano. Se a virem ligue para xxxx- 0911"._

- Matsura... Quem é essa garota? – Riza pergunta continuando a olhar para o cartaz.

- Ah. Você é nova aqui no Japão por isso ainda não sabe. – Matsura fala enquanto se aproxima de Riza – Essa garota desapareceu em Quioto... Algumas pessoas acham que ela fugiu com algum namorado e foram para outra cidade....Mas como seu caso faz quase 7 messes então...

- Essas pessoas estão erradas... – A garota de cabelos loiros rasca o cartaz e o segura em mãos, olhando bem atentamente para os olhos da foto da garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Bom... – Matsura olha com desconfiança para Riza -... Tanto faz! Esse caso já foi desconsiderado! E também Quioto é... Hei! Riza!

Riza anda deixando Matsura falando sozinho de novo. A loira para e fala sem olhar para trás.

- Eu vou para Quioto amanhã... Avisa o chefe para mim.

- Hei! Mas como assim! Vai tentar encontrar essa garota? Eu já disse que ela fugiu com o namora-

- Não diga uma mentira de uma pessoa que não pode se defender! – Riza olha com raiva para Matsura, que olha espantado. Percebendo que foi estúpida, ela abaixa a cabeça e fala – me desculpa Matsura... É que eu simplesmente fico indignada com que as pessoas falam uma das outras...

- Está tudo bem Yamadara! – O moreno coloca a mão no ombro de Riza – Eu também não gosto disso... E é por isso que vou com você para Quioto! Afinal não tenho nada para fazer aqui mesmo...

Riza sorri para o novo "parceiro", ela olha para a mão dele e fala:

- Você ainda não lavou as mãos...

- Mas que coisa! Mas como você sabe?! - Matsura fica vermelho.

Riza vira de costas para Matsura que estava "cheirando a mão". Ela olha para o cartaz, e olha diretamente para os olhos da foto de Azura e pensa

"_- Todos estão enganados... Ela não fugiu... Só aceitou a troca mais cedo..."._

***

Haruka fazia um curativo na mão de Kiyoshi, enquanto esse, olhava para a bala que ia entregar para Hana mais cedo.

- Se ela tinha problemas porque não a aceitou...

- Mestre... – Haruka olha triste para Kiyoshi.

- Sempre achei que os corpos dos humanos eram fracos, mas agora... Vejo que seu espírito também... – Haruka apóia a cabeça no braço do ruivo – Haruka?

- Eu já fui humana, mestre... Por mais que eu não me lembre de nada antes de te conhecer... Sei que tive uma vida.

O ruivo toca a cabeça da garota e a faz olhar para o seu rosto. Ele então toca nos lábios dela delicadamente com a mão e fala com uma voz lúcida.

- Você se parece com _aquela pessoa_ cada vez mais... – Kiyoshi se levanta e coloca sua camisa preta por cima dos ombros e sai pela porta.

Haruka o vê sumindo na escuridão do longo corredor e se deita no sofá onde estavam sentados e fecha os olhos, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Então diz baixinho:

- Eu realmente pareço...? – Haruka ainda com os olhos fechados dá um pequeno sorriso e uma lagrima escorrega por seu rosto. Então ela atravessa o sofá e desaparece de vista.

_***_

Em algum outro lugar, Hana estava deitada, em meio à escuridão. Ela se levanta e vê que a sua volta só há trevas. A garota sente elas se aproximarem cada vez mais, então alguém puxa sua perna. A garota não conseguia gritar porque outra pessoa segurava sua boca. Se acostumando com a escuridão, Hana vê que havia mais pessoas em sua volta, mas todas estavam mortas.

Hana tenta gritar, mas não consegue. Em seu rosto lagrimas escorriam sem parar. Ela então olha para ao fundo dos corpos e vê o garoto dos olhos vermelhos se aproximando. Hana tenta pedir ajuda, mas não consegue. O garoto se abaixa em sua frente, bem de perto, e fala com um tom irônico.

- Se tinha problemas, deveria ter pedido ajuda para mim, não é? – O jovem de cabelos roxos tirava a mão do morto que tampava a boca de Hana.

- Des-Desculpa! Eu não sabia que era ele! Eu não...

- Não, não... – Ele coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Hana e fala bem próximo a eles -... Se você tinha pedido para eu realizar o seu desejo então, não devia ter pedido ajuda para ele... Não é?

Hana olha assustada para ele, quando os seus olhos tiveram contado direto com os dele. Ele então da um sorriso malicioso e se levanta. Ele desce a pilha de corpos que se aumentava cada vez mais e fala olhando para Hana.

- Deveria ter aprendido daquela vez Hana... Agora terá que pagar um castigo ainda maior.

- NÃO! – Os corpos puxavam a garota para dentro da escuridão que desaparecia junto com seus gritos, em meio às trevas...

Hana desperta e se vê trancada dentro de um caixão.

- POR FAVOR! NÃO! Não... – A garota gritava e raspava as unhas na madeira, mas ninguém viria. Ninguém.

Do lado de fora, duas figuras olhavam para onde Hana estava enterrada. Eles podiam ver a terra se remexer um pouco e ouvir finos e baixos gritos vindos da terra.

- Não sabia que tinha se tornado tão mal... – Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros se aproxima - ...Hiriyuuki...

- Não seja tola Izanami... Sabe muito bem que eu julgo as pessoas pelos atos que elas cometeram.

A mulher robusta olha para ele e sorri.

- Então deveria falar isso para ele...

Uma raposa olhava os dois do alto de uma arvore. A raposa salta e caia atrás de uma estatua de anjo. Então de trás dela sai Kiyoshi que se apóia na estatua.

- Se queria me ver Hiriyuuki... Deveria ter batido em minha porta... E não usado uma humana para me ferir.

O jovem de cabelos roxos sorri e aponta para onde Hana estava enterrada

- Eu sei... E como castigo... Ela passará a noite lá. – Os dois se encaram seriamente.

Ambos tinham olhos de cor de sangue. A mulher de cabelos castanhos, sentindo o clima, se aproxima de Kiyoshi e fala:

- Calma os dois... Já faz quase 100 anos que não nos víamos...- Izanami olha para o ruivo e sorri -... E como vai Haruka? Ela ainda parece com _aquela pessoa_?

O ruivo olha seria para a morena. Ele vai em direção aonde Hana estava, mas Hiriyuuki coloca o braço na frente.

- Estou cansado de ouvir que uma raposa como você deixou de coletar seishins e passou a mais ajudá-los do que outra coisa.

- Eu não os "ajudo"... Eu cumpro seus desejos e mostro para eles a realidade... – Kiyoshi responde.

-... Mas o seu último "cliente" não morreu não foi? Por acaso esqueceu porque está aqui? Ou... Eu devo te explicar o seu castigo novamente... Raposa de cauda azul.

Das mãos de Kiyoshi, aparece fogo e ele joga em Hiriyuuki, que desvia. Quando o segundo ataque ia acertá-lo, Izanami fica na frente e abre a suas asas, que diferentes de Haruka, era brancas e azuis. Uma poeira branca aparece em sua volta, e ela estrala os dedos fazendo a poeira ir em direção ao ruivo. Mas antes de acertá-lo, um raio cai entre eles, fazendo Hiriyuuki e Izanami fecharem os olhos por causa da clareado.

Quando ambos abrem os olhos, Kiyoshi havia sumido e a cova onde Hana estava enterrada, estava vazia.

- Ele fugiu! – Izanami fechava suas assas.

- Não se preocupe Izanami... Ele vai voltar... Afinal, ele ainda não sabe porque estamos aqui...

_*******Fim do capítulo 9: Fraqueza / Segredo**********_


End file.
